


Sugar

by StrawberryMilkLoadingScreen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMilkLoadingScreen/pseuds/StrawberryMilkLoadingScreen
Summary: Sans knew you sweetened up his life and he's hoping to make that last.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 54





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> TW: 
> 
> \- None
> 
> Social Media: 
> 
> \- Tumblr: https://strawberrymilkloadingscreen.tumblr.com/  
> \- Twitter: https://twitter.com/MessmerNatasha

You were the sugar to his coffee. It was a romantic idea, and he wasn’t prone to those, but it was still one that made him smile. When he was being an ass you would swoop in with a scolding and a hearty dose of common sense. That was something he had always needed, but you delivered it in a way that was easier to swallow. 

It wasn’t that you made yourself a doormat, you didn’t put up with any of his bullshit, but you just knew how to say things. Your words were carefully picked, and your body language didn’t indicate you would back down. It was an enigma how you could stand tall, but not point a gun at him. Instead you held out a hand, and he was eager to take it. Sometimes he gripped too hard, and you would certainly let him know, but almost always you kept your hold on him. 

He fumbled with the box in his pocket, and stared out the window of the apartment. The moon was high in the sky, and the stars were shinning their blessing down on him. 

_Click_

He turned to the door, and smiled the best that he could as you entered the door. You still wore your work clothes, and your hair was a mess, but he swore you never looked better. He sucked in a deep breath and opened his arms out, and you were quick to wrap around him the best you could. 

“Thank goodness. One more minute of tom foolery and I would yeet a bitch.” 

He gave a low chuckle and nuzzled his fangs in your hair. “That kinda day?” 

“The worst kind.” 

“Then lemme sweeten it up for ya.” 

He pulled out the box, and hoped with all his soul that you would continue to sweeten his life forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really love wedding themed stories. If you have any ideas or requests for some, then you could send in a request that I could write. Otherwise, it would just be cute drabbles on my end.


End file.
